Alaska story
by skylerr22
Summary: this is my 2nd fan fiction I don't own the extreme dinosaurs I only own Alaska and the others that are not from the show :) being re written (some chapters)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the cities jail there was a girl outside with the other people there she had strawberry blond hair and a orange jump suit she didn't talk to anyone no one knew her name one day something happened she went up to the top dog of the jail Richie she said hey my name is Alaska he looked at her like she was some kind of freak he wasn't very nice either he said "what do you want little girl?" Alaska said " I want to go home" everyone laughed she just stood there and her eyes narrowed and she said it again this time screaming and acting all crazy like " I WANT TO GO HOME I WANT TO SEE MY MAMA I WANT TO GO HO..." that's when a police shocked her and took her to her cell when she woke up she smiled and said to herself "everything is going as we will meet again mom and this time I am staying and I won't go away I will free you from that place I promise" she then fell asleep...

ALASKA POV

I woke up and brushed my hair and sat on my bed when the cell door opened and I was told that I had a visitor I was very surprise I didn't have anyone that would come and see me all my other friends where in another place and not here I got up and went to the door and walked right into the room when I saw the person I was very surprise to see my REAL dad...


	2. Chapter 2

ALASKA POV

my real dad what is he doing here he left me and mom alone when I got really sick... he walked over to me gave me a hug he started to say he needed my help with something he was about to say something else when I told him " why do u want me to help you left us..." he started to say Alaska I am sorry I left you when you were only a little kid but I..." I cut him off " I WAS SICK DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED OVER THE PAST FEW YEARS MOM GOT HER SELF A BOYFIEND HE IS A JERK AND HE HITS HER HE MAKES MY LIFE A LIVING HELL AND YOU SAY YOUR SORRY NO FATHER I CAN'T HELP YOU BECAUSE YOU NEVER CARED FOR US" he looked at me and said Alaska it didn't need to be this way "Griffin grab her" I was confused in till I herd the police yell and saw this giant griffin come at me I was really scared and all I remember is seeing the griffin pick me up that's when everything went black...

Fathers POV (Dr. Monstromo)

when I got back to the house I made griffin put her on the lab table while I tided her down and got the needle ready when the alarm went off and I walked over to the screen and my eyes grew wide when I saw the government I hurried over to my child and put the DNA in her arm she started to cry in her sleep I can us her to take over the world but I didn't plan on her turning into what the DNA was I started to back away and my eyes grew wide when I saw a baby blue raptor take my kids place that's when the government came in there eyes grew wide when they saw her they were about to hurt her but she looked at them with fear I can't believe that I hurt her in the past y leaving and now this I am the worlds worst father ever.

ALASKA POV

I woke up really fast I didn't feel like my self I saw my fathers eyes grow wide and I saw the government they looked like they were going to attack me but why...? I then saw my reflection in the screen of my fathers TV I was very scared what happened to me...? why am I a dinosaur I just hoped this was a dream because this can't be real it just can't be the government people shot me and everything started to go black...

at the Government place

Becky POV

when they brought me in this dinosaur I was most please they told me where they found her I was very very jubilant when they told me what kind of dinosaur she was I was also wanting to ask her where she came from is there more of her kind, and about her family when I went to see her I knew she was not the same as the other dinosaurs I met before she looked very scared and confused her eyes were electric blue and she was baby blue I walked over to her and asked for her name she said in a scared voice "I...am...Alaska...miss..." I cut her off well you can talk to hmm? she looked confused that's when the alarm went off there was two of those dinosaurs I ran out of the room to go see them and try to run test on them.

SPIKES POV

we were fighting the raptors when hard rock and T-bone got caught so bulls-eye, stegzs, and me went to free them we walked into this room to see a female raptor I was about to attack when stegzs stoped me and said " maybe she is nice" I started to laugh and say " sure a raptor friendly hey here is a idea why don't we invite the raptors over to have tea" bulls-eye laughed the girl looked at us she was very confused Stegz went over to her and ask her for her name she said " my name is Alaska if you don't mind me asking what Is your name?" stegzs answered " im stegz that's bull-eye and this is spike" she said " Its very nice to meet you stegzs, bulls-eye and spike" I was confused she wasn't as bad as I thought she was before I could say anything she said " watch out!" just then T-bone and hard rock came in I told her to relax they are friends she looked happy that they were not mean that's when we found out that the raptors were attacking the government too to get chemicals all I could do was look at Alaska and hope that they don't see her...


	3. Chapter 3

ALASKA POV

when I met spike, Stegzs, and bull-eyes also the others I saw spike look at me with a worried face because of something that happened I looked at him and ask him "what wrong?" the T-Rex who goes by T-bone sighed and said the raptors are attacking I was so confused i ask them " are they friendly?" they all started to laugh I ask them " what is so funny?" spike said "no raptor is friendly" I thought to my self '_that's not true I am raptor now and I am not mean' _I said "well I am a raptor now and I am not mean" then I herd people screaming and got scared so I asked them if I could help T-bone said " help the people while we fight the others okay? I said "okay" when we got outside I helped everyone out I herd a little boy scream I went to help him and saw this group of three raptors hold this little boy by his T-shirt I said " put him down right now!" they turned to me their eyes seemed to soften up instead of being angry they seemed confused that's when I remember that I am the same type of creature as them now, that's when the others came out and attacked them and chased them off.

WITH THE RAPTORS

HAXX POV

I was very confused when I saw her she was so pretty she was baby blue with electric blue eyes my heart started to beat a lovey song she was so pretty when we got backed the others seemed very pleased that they were not the only raptors left, that's when we had to make up a plan to get her to join us my only question is who she will be with? Bad rap said " It should be me I am the leader after all" Spittor said " it should be me because she needs some one who is smart" they started to fight and I went to get a pen and paper and started to write how I felt when I met her it was a lot of stuff and the fact she deserves to be happy I the drew a heart and wrote from Haxx when I went into the other room they were fighting and throwing things I went past them and got on the craft and went to find her if could.

SOME WHERE ELSE

ALASKA POV

I was walking out side thinking about my mom when the brown raptor from earlier walked up to me and gave me this note and I asked him what his name was he said " My name is Haxx" he ask me what my name was I said "my name is Alaska its nice to meet you but don't mind me asking but why are you out here at night by your self?" he answered" well I um...wanted to see you again" he was blushing I said " really?" he looked like he was upset I told him " Its okay Its nice of you to come here and see me because No one ever came to see me when I was in prison..." he looked surprise he then asked me " why were you in jai?" I said "I will tell you don't tell another person okay" he said " okay" so I started to tell him.

HAXX POV

I felt bad for her when she told me her dad left her when she was sick and everything else that happened I told her I was sorry about her being turned into a raptor she said" it is okay Haxx its not that bad if I was still human we wouldn't be talking right now" I blushed she saw that and started to smile and say " your so adorable " I asked "really?" she said " yea your so adorable because when you blush its so cute" we both laughed I said I had to go and I told her to read the note she said " okay can't wait to read it" I blushed again which made us both laugh then I flew off back home I wonder if they are still fighting?

BACK HOME

when I got back there it was a mess but I was heading to my room when I was almost to my room I herd bad rap say " where have you been?" I answered " I um went to see um Alaska..." (they don't even know who I am talking about) spittor says " wait its my girl you went to see" bad rap says" your girl you mean my girl" they were about to fight when I said something stupid " I GAVE HER A LETTER THAT SAID HOW I FELT WHEN I MET HER OKAY!" they growled and almost attacked me I ran away from them but they got me and beat me up so I went to bed with a headache and a black eye also a very painful arm.

ALASKA POV

I was sitting by T-bone and Hard rock they kept telling me to try some salsa I told them i don't want any they gave up I got up and went to read the letter Haxx wrote I started to blush when I saw what It said"_ when I first saw you my heart started to sing a joyful song I couldn't stop thinking about you, I love how your eyes are electric blue you are very pretty I wish I could talk to you all the time"_

_from: HAXX_

I got up and went to write a letter to him it said"_ dear, HAXX _

_thanks for the letter it made my day (sorry I am not good at letters)_

_from: Alaska (maybe we could hangout soon)_

_I_ then drew a happy face and folded it and went to bed


	4. Chapter 4

~Next day~

HAXX POV

I got up and headed into the other room i saw them planning something i headed over to see what they were doing badrap growled and said " grr go away!" i backed up and said " sorry" i then went off and headed over to my ride and went to see alaska.

No ones pov

haxx went to find alaska he had no idea spittor and badrap were following him

ALASKA POV

I got up and saw everyone was still asleep i got up and went outside i was bored when i went outside i herd a voice say " hi...alaska..." i turned around and saw haxx i then said " hi haxx" he walked over to me and gave me a hug i huged him back and saw two other raptors from the other day i then said " are those your friends?" he then said " what?" i then said " behide you are they are friends?" he turned around and look at me i knew he was sacred i then said " haxx are you okay?" he was about to anwser when the pink one came up the green eyed one was no where to be seen i then said " hi im alaska and you must be?" i then felt someone grab me from behide i then herd him say " your coming with us" he then had this cloth and put it over my nose and mouth and every thing went black.

~raptors hide out~

No ones pov

when the raptors got back to the hideout they laied her down she woke up and said " where am i?" the green eyed one then said " hello princess" haxx then said " alaska your okay im sor..." he was cut off by the green eyed one " shut it and get lost!" haxx then said " but alaska just woke up and i..." he growled and said "GET LOST!" spittor sat by alaska the green eyed one then said" BOTH OF YOU OUT NOW!" the two raptors ran the green eyed one then said " my name is badrap by the way princess" he then sat by her alaska then said " my name is alaska not princess" he smirked and said " well your my princess" alaska blush he saw this and said " are you cold?" she then said " yes a little" he then layied by her and pulled her closer she blushed and said " what are you...doing?" he anwsered " enjoying your sweet company" alaska blush even more he blush and smirked as she cuddle into his chest and purred (she is cold she is not trying to flirt) she then fell asleep.

~with haxx and spittor~

haxx and spittor both were in a bad mood because badrap made them leave so he can be with alaska spittor then said " he better not try and steal my girl" haxx then said " you mean my girl alaska told me i was cute" spittor then said " oh really when?" haxx then said " when i went to see her the first time" spittor then said " well we might not get her if badrap is flirting away with her" haxx then said " what do we do?" spittor then said " i don't know" the two raptors were thinking of ways to get alaska to spend time with them.

BADRAPS POV

I watch alaska sleep i blush and pulled her closer and said in a low voice " your my princess we will rule the world together..." she opened one of her eyes and said " did you say something?" i then blushed and said " no not at all i was just um..." she smiled and said " its okay im a princess after all" i smirked and said " so you herd me?" she nodded and said " yes it kinda made my day being called a princess" i then said " i thought you would be use to be calling princess" she looked at me and said " no one ever called me a princess" i then said " why not?" she then said " i don't know" we both got up and walked into the other room only to see two pathic raptors fighting over how to get alaska's time i grined evily I looked at alaska who was blushing i narrowed my eyes and yelled at the two saps who were fighting " GRR KNOCK IT OFF BOTH OF YOU!".

~with the dinosaurs~

the dinosaurs woke up only to see that alaska was missing they could'nt find her they found her scent but she was not alone they also found the other raptors scent and they saw a rag which stegz said had something that could knock someone out covered in it the dinosaurs got mad and spike said " LETS GO GET ALASKA BACK!" they all argeed and went to track them down.

~back with the raptors~

ALASKA POV

They jumped back when he yelled the pink one then said " oh hi how long have you been there?" i was about to say something when badrap said " TO HEAR YOU ALL THINKING OF A PLAN TO TRY AND TAKE MY PRINCESS!" haxx then said " YOUR PRINCESS MY ANGEL!" they started to fight the pink one then came up to me and said " hi im spittor" i then said " oh hi do they always fight?" spittor then said " yep well we all do sometimes" i then said " okay " he then said " hey wanna see something cool?" i then said " sure" he smiled and said " follow me" so i did.


	5. Chapter 5

NO ONES POV

spittor showed alaska a room that had blue prints and tools every where alaska then said " is this what you wanted to show me?" spittor then said " no i wanted to show you the robot raptors i made" he then showed her she then said " i like it" spittor blushed and said " really?" alaska smiled and said " yes i think its a smart idea" spittor then gave her a hug and said " your the best" alaska smiled and said "thanks your the best too" he then showed her more of his work.

~with badrap and haxx~

Badrap and haxx were fighting when they notice alaska and spittor was gone so they went to find them.

ALASKA POV

spittor was showing me some inventions when he showed me this chemical in a tube thingy i then said " what is this?" he then said " its toxic waste" i then said " whats is it for?" he then said " im going to put it in my tanks so when we got against the extremely annoying dinosaurs i can fight back" i then said " oh why do you all fight?" he then said " we want heat and they want to stop us" i then said " how?" he then said " well we want to start global warming so the earth can heat up while they want to stop us" i then said " i thought global warming was bad for the earth" spittor then said " well not to us but to pathic mammals" i then felt hurt he then notice and said " whats wrong?" i then said " i was a mammal before and my dad turned me into a raptor" he then said " im sorry" i then said " its okay its not bad being a raptor i mean you guys are so sweet to me" he blushed and i smiled and said " you all blush alot" he smiled and said " well only near you" which caused me to blush when we herd some growling i turned around and saw badrap and haxx watching us with a mad look i then said " why are you all mad?" spittor then said " they are envying me" i then said " what did you do to make them envy you?" spittor then said " im talking to you and they also have a crush on you" badrap and haxx turned super red ( blushing) when badrap said " what no why would i mean um..." i then decided to play a little game so i then said " so no one would ever like me..." he then said " i did'nt mean it in a bad way i just i..." i then started to fake cry and he then said " i like-like you" i then stoped crying and said " i know silly i just wanted to play a game" he then smirked and said " i knew that" spittor then said " im going to bed" badrap then said " me too" haxx then said " me too" i then said " night" i was looked around and saw no place to sleep when haxx said " hey you can share a room with me" i then said " okay" he took me by surprise when he carryed me to bed.

HAXX POV

I was carrying her to bed so she did'nt have to walk when i laied her down on the bed and laied down she cuddled into me i blushed and said " i know its cold here" she then said " its okay" she then started to cuddle into my chest when i nuzzled into her neck she cuddled into me even more i then looked at her and blushed i then started to fall asleep.


End file.
